Let's Get Out Of Here
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: This is a short story about Jesse Reigns who works at a biker bar. All she wants is a knight in shining armor to ride up on a white horse and take her away,she gets it in the form of Dean Ambrose on a motorcycle.This was inspired by the cover image that I've included with the story,it's from the WWE app.How hot does Dean look on that motorcycle?Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Her name's Jesse,she works at a biker bar called 'Exhaust'.She thought it was a stupid name for a bar,but also fitting because her job exhausted her. She's 25 and has been working there since she was 19. She didn't want to work at a bar,thought she was better than that,but hey,it's better than turning tricks like her dear old mother. She's not tall,standing at about 5 ft 2 but makes up for the shortness by having a large chest and red hair,both of which she was blessed with naturally.

''Jesse,get your head outta your ass and get this man another beer.''Her boss demanded,breaking her out of her thoughts.

''Sorry Butch.''She said,but didn't have an ounce of sincerity in the apology.

''Hey Jesse,you're lookin' mighty purty this evenin'.''

''And you're drunk,Robbie.''She said and started wiping the bar down. Bikers are so fucking messy. Whiskey spilled everywhere,beer nuts all over the damn place.

''I'm not drunk!''He yelled and tried pushing her hair out of her face.

''Don't fucking touch me.''

''Aw whatsa matter huh?Scared you'll like it?''The creep questioned.

''I think she said not to fucking touch her.''A gruff,deep,raspy voice said.

''What are you gonna do about it?''

At that,the stranger picked the drunk up with his brute strength and proceeded to throw him out of the bar.

''Well,he won't bug you anymore.''He came back to the bar,wiping the dirt off his shoulders.

''Thanks. Here,have a beer on me.''She said and handed him a Bud.

''Thanks babe,I could use that.''He said and chugged it down. ''What's your name?''

''Jesse Reigns.''

''That's a porn star name if I ever heard one.''

''I can make you pay for that beer you know.''

''Sorry,it was a joke. I'm Dean,Dean Ambrose.''The guy smiled and reached his hand out,she shook it.

''It's nice to meet you Mr Ambrose. I've never seen you around here before.''

''I've from Cincinnati,I'm just passin' through. Figured I needed to get away from Ohio for a little while and I'd always wanted to visit Tennessee,it's a nice place.''

''It is. You ought to go to Nashville,it's just down the road,it's a lot of fun.''

''I just might do that.''He said and then there was a silence,aside from the other patrons and the loud music,of course. After a few minutes Dean spoke.

''He was right.''

''Huh?''

''That creep who said you were pretty,he wasn't lying. You are pretty.''

''And you're drunk already.''

''I am not,I've only had the one beer and it takes a hell of a lot more than one to make me drunk. I mean it,you're pretty.''

''Well,thanks.''She said sheepishly and looked down,her cheeks blushing.

''How long have you worked here?''

''Oh,about six years.''

''Fuckin' hell,six years?''

''Yep.''

''I wouldn't be able to work in a place like this that long.''

''Well it's better than being a hooker.I never did wanna fill my mom's shoes on that one.''

Dean sucked in air through his teeth. ''Your mom's a whore too,huh?Well it looks like we've got something in common.''He smiled.

''Jesse,some chick puked in the sink in the ladies room,need ya to clean it up.''

''Seriously,Butch?''

''Sorry darlin'.''He said and walked away.

Dean looked at her and thought she was better than that. Hell ,he'd only met her not ten minutes ago but thought it anyway.

''I'll be right back.''She said and grabbed a rag and a bottle of bleach.

''No.''

''Excuse me?''

''You're not gonna clean it up.''

''It's my job,Dean.''

''It doesn't have to be.''

''I would rather work here than suck dick for a living.I've got nothing else. I couldn't afford college and this is the only other place that would hire me.''

''Come with me.''

''Where?''

''Anywhere.''

''Dean,you're crazy.''As she said this a voice filled the bar and she cringed.

''Fuck,that's my mom.''

''My offer still stands. Let 's get out of here.''

''Fine,come on around the bar,we can get out the back way.''

Dean walked behind the bar and she led him through the kitchen to the back parking lot.

''What kinda bike do you ride?''

''Harley. So where do you wanna go?''

''I don't care.I'm just so glad to be out of that God forsaken bar.''

''How about my hotel?''

''Uh,I don't know.''

''Come on,Jesse.I won't try anything if you don't want me to.''He said and grabbed the lapels of her leather jacket,forcing eye contact. She stared into his icy blues,it was as if he was staring right into her soul. Her heart fluttered.

''Fine.''She managed to say.

They found Dean's bike and she sat behind him,wrapping her arms around him,noticing he was very muscular. They put their helmets on and drive away from the bar. She laid her head on his back and she could smell him. He smelled of whiskey,nicotine and expensive cologne. She lowered her arms down to his abs and could feel his six pack through his plain black tee shirt and felt a twinge between her legs. Dean let out what sounded like a growl,almost as if he knew what she was thinking. She wondered what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove to the Motel 6 where he was staying at.

''Sorry it's no Trump Towers but I wasn't about to spend a shit load of money on a hotel when I'm just gonna be staying here a day,y'know.''He said as they walked through the door.

''It's fine with me,I grew up in a trailer for fuck's sake.''

''I grew up in a shitty little crackhouse.''

''You win.''

They both laughed and sat on the bed. She pulled her jacket off and sat Indian style across from him. Now that there was enough light she could get a good look at him. He was wearing faded jeans,the black tee shirt and cowboy boots,apparel she was used to seeing men in,but somehow it looked better on him. She studied his face. He was quite handsome,in a rugged sort of way. He had curly,auburn,almost ginger hair. It was a little lighter than her own. He also had those piercing blue eyes. And to top it off he had a sexy smile and big dimples,which she's always loved dimples. The light scruff on his face accentuated his smile.

''What are you looking at?''

''Oh,sorry.I just tend to memorize the faces of everyone who's done something nice for me.''

''What did I do?''

''You dragged me away from that hellhole,and my mother.''

''It was nothing.I just don't like seeing people,especially pretty girls like you,stuck in a situation they don't deserve to be in. Ever since my little cousin...''He trailed off,not wanting to get into that particular story,especially with someone he just met. She didn't push him about it,he respected her for that.

''I take it since you're sitting on a motel bed with me you don't have a boyfriend.''

''Nope. Most men just suck. No offense.''

''None taken. Men are pigs. As a matter of fact you'd be disgusted at what's going through my head right now.''He smirked. She smiled and blushed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and he took the time to study her. She was wearing jeans,a v-neck black tee shirt and combat boots. Her hair flowed around her in ginger waves and her eyes were as green as emeralds. She also had freckles and a cute smile. He had to admit,she was a dime piece. And he wasn't lying when he said she'd be disgusted by the thoughts in his head at that moment. Or maybe she wouldn't be,you never know.

''And I take it you don't have a girlfriend.''

''Nope. Women only like me for a week or so then decide they can't handle me and run away.''

''Why can't they handle you?''

''I can be a bastard sometimes,I have a bad attitude,I'm too sarcastic,I'm dirty,I'm scruffy,the list goes on.''

''Sounds like all the girls you've dated are a bunch of pansies.''She said. Dean smirked.

''Maybe.''

At that moment they looked into each other's eyes and couldn't deny they wanted to kiss the other. They leaned in at the same time. Dean hesitated a moment before he leaned forward a little more,pushing his lips onto hers,running his tongue over her closed lips,asking for entrance,she obliged and opened her own mouth. Their tongues met and it was electric,Dean felt it in his groin,so did Jesse. They tasted one another,each tasting of nicotine and peppermints. After a few minutes they broke the kiss,gasping for air.

''You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.''Dean said.

''What?''

''I want to strip you and pin your arms over your head and fuck you like you've never been fucked before.''

''That doesn't sound so bad.''She smirked and he launched back into her,kissing her roughly,this time grabbing one of her tits as he did. He pinched her nipple through her thin shirt and she sighed into his mouth. He broke the kiss then lifted her shirt over her head and flung it to the floor,revealing her breasts in a black bra that was decorated with skulls. Something about that sent even more blood rushing to his already hard dick. She unhooked her bra and tossed it and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean got to his knees on the floor and began sucking on her nipples. He 'd bite them then lick them,soothing away the pain of the bite. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and she stood and removed both them and the black thong she was wearing. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and opened her legs. He stared at her entrance,his mouth watered for it.

''Your pussy is fucking soaking,I bet it has been since we met at the bar.''He smirked and began licking her clit. She gasped at the sudden pleasure. He teased her clit a little more before plunging his tongue deep inside her,finding her sweet spot. He continued moving his tongue around inside her while he stroked her clit with his thumb.

''Dean,fuck.''She moaned. He knew she wanted to come. He brought his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers,pumping them in and out quickly while his tongue stroked her clit with equal speed. He could feel her get wetter and wetter and finally felt her cunt contract around his fingers,her wetness sliding out of her,nearly spurting out of her,actually.

''Fuck!Dean,you motherfucker!''She screamed as she wrapped her legs around his head,not really caring if she suffocated him or not,this turned him on. Her legs around his head brought him closer to her pussy and it really fucking turned him on. Finally he stopped pumping his fingers and brought them out of her,licking her off of him.

''You tasted good,baby.''He said and she looked at him,flushed,biting her lip. To him that was a very sexy sight. He began removing his own clothes. He stood right in front of her as he pulled his boxers down,revealing his erect,well endowed cock.

''Fuck.''She whispered,he smirked.

''Don't just stare at it sweetie,suck it.''

She first stroked him a couple of times,spreading precum over him. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and began sucking. He tasted good;salty with a hint of whiskey.

''Fuck Jesse,you're good at this.''He said and grabbed a handful of her hair and reached down,grasping her breast. ''Just a little faster baby.''He said and she sped her movement up,also using her hand to stroke him while she sucked him off. A minute later and he was throbbing in her mouth,releasing his come down into her throat and she took it all,swallowing like a trooper.

''Shit.''He hissed and stood there a minute,trying to regain his strength.

''Can I fuck you now?''He asked.

''Please.''She pleaded. She scooted farther back onto the bed and he climbed on top of her,placing his arms on either side of her. She spread her legs for him and he positioned himself,teasing her with the tip of his cock before pushing in. He thrust in and out until they got a rhythm going then he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and lifted her upper body off the bed,she put her arms around his neck. He then started pounding into her furiously,savoring the pleasure.

''Dean.''She moaned. The pleasure she felt was more than any she's ever had before. He continued plunging in and out of her,going balls deep and she came,her pussy tightening around his cock. She couldn't say anything,only scream,she felt bad for whoever was in the next room. He looked down at the writhing figure beneath him and thrust his way to his own release and coated her cunt with his hot come. His body tensed up and his head was right next to her ear when he let out a low growl. They instantly collapsed on the bed.

''Fuck.''Dean breathed.

''Uh-huh.''Jesse agreed. He rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her flushed faced,the unmistakable look of 'I've just been fucked really well' was written all over it. He absentmindedly began playing with her clit. He thought she really was a beautiful girl and felt something when he looked at her that he couldn't put his finger on.

''Dean?''

''Yeah sweetheart?''

''Don't do that unless your intent is to make me come again.''

He smirked and got back up,spreading her legs as they as they'd go and pinned her arms above her head and forced himself in again,fucking her fast and hard,he stroked her clit with a speed that matched his thrusts and it wasn't long before they started trembling again.

''If you keep fucking me that hard you're gonna put me in traction.''She said after she caught her breath.

''That's a risk I'm willing to take.''He replied and was on top of her again.

They fucked all night until the wee hours of the morning. In every position imaginable. She was usually not this type of girl,to sleep with a guy she just met. But Dean brought something out in her and she just didn't care. All her life she did what would please others,now she wanted to be the one who was pleased and she wanted to be pleased by Dean,hard.

''Dean Ambrose you're gonna be the death of me.''Jesse said when they finally collapsed at around 6 in the morning. ''But what a way to go.''She said and they fell into a restful sleep.

Later that afternoon they awoke and showered together. He fucked her against the cold,hard tiles,their moans and growls accentuated in the enclosed space.

That evening they had dinner at a little diner on the outskirts of town and then on Dean's Harley,rode off into the sunset.


End file.
